13 listopada 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 10.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 109 serialu obyczaj. USA 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła: ocena wartości użytkowej zwierząt 12.30 Spotkania z literaturą: J. Ch. Andersen - "Królowa śniegu" 13.05 Telewizyjny słownik biograficzny: Stefan Korboński 13.30 "Rozmowa o rozmowie - kontynuacja dawnych "Warsztatów językowych" 13.55 Spotkanie z literaturą: Adam Mickiewicz: "Sonety krymskie" 14.25 "Piękni dwudziestoletni" - film dok. o Marku Hłasce i współczesnych mu Polakach 14.50 Katalog zabytków: Gidle 15.00 Wielkie spory Polaków - "Rok 1918" 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: szkoły w Europie 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Kino nastolatków: "Wychowawca" - odc. serialu USA 16.40 Sami o sobie - mag. nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Jazz, cz. 1: Freddie Hubbard w Warszawie - fragm. koncertu 18.00 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: aspiryna 18.25 Sport: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - mecz Polska - Anglia, w przerwie meczu, około: 19.15 Dobranoc: "Opowieści Wełniaczka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.50 "Dynastia" -powtórz. odc. 109 serialu USA 21.40 ABC ekonomii 21.50 Publicystyka 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Ulisses 31" - odc. serialu animow. prod. francuskiej 8.35 Telewizja biznes 9.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. niemiecki - l. 7 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia"- odc. serialu obyczaj. USA 17.05 Meandry architektury - projektowanie parków i ogrodów 17.35 "Allo, allo" - odc. 2 filmu fab. (komedii) prod. angielskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "National geographic" "Poszukiwacz" - odc. serialu dok. USA 19.30 J. angielski - l.2 20.00 Powroty: Gęsi i ludzie - film dok. 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.40 "Walc na skórce banana" - film. fab. (groteskowa komedia obyczajowa) prod. węgierskiej 23.25 Telewizja nocą 23.50 Z Festiwalu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Program satelitarny - CNN 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 Program satelitarny CNN 15.30 ,,Mały pingwin" - film dla dzieci 15.40 Studio Regionalne 15.55 ,,O duszę Polską" - program W. Głowacza 16.20 ,,Chcę marzyć" - śpiewa J. Arnal 16.50 Studio Regionalne 17.05 ,,Flamenco" - relacja z koncertu w Teatrze Śląskim 17.20 ,,Transscendencja" - po III Biennale Sztuki - reportaż z katowickiego Muzeum Diecezjalnego 17.45 ,,Sari '91" - żorskie spotkania z piosenką żeglarską - program M, Różyckiej 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Z serii Family Classic - film pt. ,,Angel i Wielki Joe" FilmNet 7.00 Les Miracles n'Ont Lieu Qu'une Fois - melodramat (franc.) 9.00 Cross of Fire, Deel I 13.00 Rascal - film Disneya 15.00 The Birds - horror Hitchcocka 17.00 BestSeller 19.00 Skin Deep 21.00 Les Deux Fragonards - dramat obycz. (franc.) 23.00 Playboy Inside Out 23.30 Love Button - film porno 1.00 In Bed with Madonna 3.00 Kickboxer - thriller 5.00 Shadow Play - horror 3sat 13.00 Zeit im Bild 14.30 Die Musik Kommt 15.20 Wariacje w Luebecker Hoefen und Gaengen 16.05 Glueckauf aus dem Saarland 16.50 Halali auf Burg Syrgenstein - muzyka 17.15 Dziś w programie 17.20 Mini - ziss 17.30 Wickie...und die starken Manner 17.50 Mein Butler und ich 18.00 Bilder aus Schweiz 19.00 Heute 19.30 Die Spur der Anderen - film fab. (niem.) 21.10 Otren 21.45 Kulturjournal 21.51 Wiad. sportowe 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Der Fall Karl-Stautrer-Bern 23.30 Der Literaturwissen-schaftler Iso Camartin 0.30 Spatjournal MTV 07.00 Awake on the Wildside 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 17.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 from 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 00.00 MTV's Post Modern 01.00 VJ Kristiane Bakcer 03.00 Night Videos Tele 5 06.30 Guten Morgen Bino 09.00 Henderson 09.30 Zuhause mit TELE 5 10.35 Henderson 11.00 Wildcat 11.30 Hopp oder Top 12.00 Ruck Zuck 12.25 Lander - Telegramm 12.30 V or Ort Deutschland 13.00 Wildcat 13.25 Bim Bam Bino 18.05 Fazit 18.10 Lu Grant 19.00 Ruck Zuck 19.30 Fazit 19.45 Hopp oder Top 20.15 Schon verdammt lange Fer, film USA 21.50 Fazit 22.00 Morgen im Kino - aktualności 22.05 Monster aus der Galaxis 23.20 Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone 01.05 WNT - Worldnews Tonight 01.35 Lou Grant 02.25 Ruck Zuck'88 02.50 Wideo non stop Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1991 roku